Revelations of the Dark Side Rewrite
by LittleMrsAdams
Summary: Like the title says, rewrite of my story 'Revelations of the Dark Side'. I hope you all like the changes! All original warnings still apply.


**A/N- This is a re-write! This version will be vastly different from the original as I felt that the relationship between Harry (Jenna), Tom and Severus moved far too fast and that my Fem!Harry was getting to be a bit Mary Sue-ish. The chapters are likely to be much shorter than in the original fic too. Original warnings and disclaimer still apply.**

**I am giving you fair warning now- This story will contain an M/F/M relationship! Also, Jenna (Harry) is 16 for those who live where that is illegal! If slash (male/male relationships) and threesomes bothers you, click the back button now! I don't want to hear anybody complain because I didn't give any warning. This story is going to be rated Mature for sexual situations, torture, mentions of child abuse, and possible character death (not sure about that one yet). This story is also AU/AR for reasons that should be very apparent.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter Universe. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing in her sandbox.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Jenna Potter sat on her bed in No. 4 Privet Drive with a bottle of healing salve, that she had made at the end of the school year, trying to spread it on the wounds from her Uncle's most recent punishment and counting down the minutes to her sixteenth birthday. It was fifteen minutes to midnight and the teen had her window open waiting to see if her friends would be able to send her any presents. Although, at the moment, she would happily fore-go any gifts and accept a simple letter considering the only piece of mail she had received all summer was from the headmaster telling her that for 'her own safety' he was stopping all her mail. Dumbledore, for reasons best known only to him, also sent a letter to the Dursleys telling them of the death of her godfather Sirius Black.

The letters combined with the method of delivery (Fawkes fire-flashing into the house at breakfast the day after her arrival home) set off her Uncles short temper and left her broken and bleeding on her bedroom floor for most of the summer. Her Aunt Petunia tried to help as much as she could without directly interfering as they had discovered early in Jenna's childhood that if Petunia tried to stop Vernon she too would suffer his wrath. Jenna had quickly begged her Aunt to stop trying to help that way and to just bandage her up when her Uncle was done. They had also tried to inform the authorities, but something would go wrong every time and nothing would be done, so they soon gave up on that rout too.

Aunt Petunia slipped into Jenna's bedroom, took the salve and started spreading it where Jenna couldn't reach. She looked over to her Aunt and said in a whisper, "Thank you Auntie."

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing what I should be doing." Petunia replied, looking up from where she was rubbing salve on a rather nasty looking cut. "I wish I could do more."

"Auntie, please, we've been through this many times. If you do more, you will end up in the same condition. I can't stand to see you hurt. You're the only person I can really look up to and confide in since Sirius died. I would probably go crazy if I lost you because Vernon took his anger out on you and went too far."

They were both silent for a moment, then Petunia spoke again "Do you remember what I told you at the beginning of the summer?"

Jenna let out a snort at that. How was she supposed to forget? At the beginning of the summer, her aunt had dropped several bombshells on Jenna. The first of which was that Lily wasn't really her sister, but her cousin that Petunia's parents had taken her in and adopted her after Lily's real parents had died when she was a baby. The next was that Lily was from a pure-blood family in France with the last name of Saint Claire and that the Evans family was a line of squibs. The last and biggest bombshell was that, although Lily was a pure-blood, she wasn't purely _human. _No Lily Evans had Angel blood in her veins. It was a trait exclusive to the Saint Claire line and therefore a closely guarded secret.

Petunia had told Jenna that while Lily hadn't inherited the full creature gene (just enough to give her a boost over normal witches and wizards along with a mate) there was a strong chance of Jenna getting the full creature blood as she had displayed several of the signs (such as faster healing and a high resistance to all forms of magic). Since she seemed to be the Wizarding world's personification of Murphy's Law, Jenna figured that it was more than likely that she would get the whole transformation.

"Of course I remember. It's rather hard to forget that after I officially turn 16 I'm likely to go through a massive – and possibly painful – transformation." Jenna said; wincing as her Aunt hit a particularly sore spot.

Petunia ignored the slightly biting tone and simply continued to rub the healing salve onto her wounds, completing the task in silence and leaving as soon as she was done.

After her aunt left, Jenna looked in the little mirror that hung on the inside of her wardrobe and started to mentally curse one Vernon Dursley for being a sadistic bastard who couldn't go a day without taking his frustrations out on her. The whale of a man had been particularly vicious this summer, causing Jenna to go through her supply of healing salves to the point that they were losing their effectiveness.

_Great, just great. I'll have to stop using them __until school starts again. _She thought bitterly; climbing into bed and trying not to think of how her life was about to change yet again.


End file.
